Talk:Jishnu's Radiance
Going to go out onto a limb and say one of the mods for this is DEX...Just a guess given the +10 DEX on the Emperyon version of the weapon. Just a thought.. From what I've read and heard, it is mod by DEX but like most physical ws, STR will boost the damage more noticeably. However, this ws is supposedly greatly affected by critical hits both dmg+ and rate+ so I would say the 10DEX on the Gandiva is meant to help the user's D-DEX.--Froggis 16:07, November 26, 2010 (UTC) "Threefold attack, ammunition permitting." As in it consumes 3 arrows? Effectively making Unlimited Shot useless (aside the fact that Double Shot already did)? --Petey pab 09:43, January 29, 2011 (UTC) It does use 3 arrows, but Recycle can proc during the weapon skill and use only 2, possibly less. --InspectorGadget 20:31, June 6, 2011 (UTC). This was posted on BG: http://www.bluegartr.com/threads/90728-Final-Form-Magian-Weapons/page155 So some testing on Jishnu's Radiance on Wild Rabbits. 10 WS for each setup from 13.5' each time. Normal (Bow+1 + Iron Arrows) 71STR / 74 DEX / 80 AGI Low: 924 High: 1155 DEX (Jupiter's Ring, Byakko's, Lithe Boots) 71 STR / 101 DEX / 86 AGI Low: 996 High: 1245 STR (Vulcan's Ring, Teutates, Skadi Jambeaux, Buccaneer's, Smilodon+1, Bushinomimi, Triumph Earring) STR 101 / DEX 74 / 80 AGI Low: 933 High: 1166 AGI (Hachiryu Sune-Ate, Blobnag Ring, Hope Torque) AGI 101 / 71 STR / 74 DEX Low: 924 High: 1155 You don't need to WS at a certain range on lv1 bunnies since your attack should be capped anywhere. Luckily ranged attacks cap exactly at 3.0 for normals. You should repeat the test once more using the appropriate gorget and either myself or someone else here can give you the exact mods of the WS~ Running the math, it seems to fit with 1.75 ftp /w a 60% DEX modifier. Since it's a 3-hit WS, you should be getting 1.0 ftp on subsequent hits, and each hit has a chance to do 25% more damage from crit. You're looking at ~3.75 ftp /w 60% dex mod. I bet RR atma with this WS makes for some amazing numbers~ This was posted for parsing 8k WS's with Jishnu's: http://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/17629/jishnus-radiance-build/ I just finished up my trials for Jishnu's Radiance yesterday, and I don't really know what type of set up I should be aiming for to maximize damage output.. DEX, STR, R.Att, Crit rate inside abyssea. This is what I've been using: Item Set *see link* I was pulling off 2,000~8,000 WSs all night with Red Curry buns, RR, VV, Sea Daughter. What do you guys think would be some upgrades to my set, or a total new set to use if I'm doin' it wrong. This for 8k WS's on Zam: http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/forum.html?fjob=7&mid=129355660329809791&howmany=50 I'm rather surprised I haven't read anything on here about people using Jishnu's Radiance. I have Harrier +2, and I use Voracious Violet, Razed Ruins and Sea Daughter as my atmas. With 5-hit gear and 7/tic regain, it's a pseudo 3-hit (20/shot + 2 tics of 7 = 34~ TP) with WS numbers dealing between 4k and 8k... depending on mob, stalwart's, and whether or not I'm lucky enough to have songs/rolls. ---------------------------- Further testing needed to get exact numbers, but this really bumps the power of RNG back up, as from what I read most ppl get 4k WS's in Abyssea with Atmas... RNG is getting sometimes double that. --VerdaB 18:55, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Adding this to the talk page since some dick doesn't want it on the main page: *'Damage': Appears to be able to, especially in abyssea, replace sidewinder as the primary damaging Ranger Weapon Skill over sidewinder, with reports of doing 4-8k Weapon Skills with proper gear and atma's. - *'Arrows': Appears to actually use three arrows. Confirmation needed. This would make using Unlimited shot for rare/ex arrows impossible. However, it is undocumented what the gear that gives + to unlimited shot does, so it still may be possible. If it's worth it is another question... this combined with barrage using up to 8 arrows will make RNG only more expensive - *'Critical': Appears to have a chance to crit on each arrow. - *'Testing': Testing needed for this whole topic, please see the talk page. The damage using RR, VV, and Sea Daughter have been confirmed from three separate sources however. 3 Hits Can anyone confirm or deny you get more tp back when using this weapon skill as typically associated with multi-hit weaponskills? If so about how much if every hit connects? This would really help RNG in this way too, as Sidewinder only give TP back for one hit (unlike WS's like rampage etc). --VerdaB 08:26, March 11, 2011 (UTC). Shouldnt Flame Gorget/Belt also work for this WS or is it limited to the Light one? Maximum Distance appears to be 20.9' as of a few updates ago. In fact I think all ranged WS short of Blast Arrow/Shot have been extended to be used under 21'.